


Three's Company

by ThirstySpiders



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, ChroLeoPika Week, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstySpiders/pseuds/ThirstySpiders
Summary: Leorio has been in love with Kurapika since the Hunter exam and doesn't care that he's an Omega while Leorio is a Beta. However, it is hard to discuss their relationship with Kurapika sneaking off every evening. He couldn't have found an Alpha...right?





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> An A/B/O fit for ChroLeoPika week 2019. Chapters are a bit short, but I'll be posting up one every day from October 7-11. Keep the rating in mind as it will get explicit!

Lately Kurapika had been acting differently. Something had changed. Something he could not reason out. Leorio was a Beta, and as such, he was not privy to the extra rush of information that Alphas and Omegas got from scent alone. But he had known (and loved) Kurapika for a long time, even if that love was not reciprocated. Leorio couldn't help but watch every moment, hang on to every word. So he could tell when something had changed.

Leorio convinced himself that it was nothing; Kurapika was just caught up with work and would act like his usual self once they saw each other in person. Thus, he had quietly counted down the days until their next get-together. When he finally met up with Kurapika (and Gon and Killua), it was immediately clear that his paranoia had not been unfounded. Kurapika was hiding something.

It was not unusual for Kurapika to leave without telling anyone, but lately Kurapika had been even more distant. Leorio had been very excited for a break from school, counting down the days to spend with his friends. It had been disheartening (to say the least), to see Kurapika again and have him pull away from his hugs, his touches, refusing to meet his eyes.

The hotel room suite he was sharing with his three friends was nice. Not the most expensive, but it had doors that led to two separate rooms. One for Gon and Killua, and one for him and Kurapika. Well, not that Kurapika was using the room much at all. Every night, sometime after dinner, Kurapika left for the evening and did not return until a few hours past midnight.

That night was no different. A little past 10pm, Kurapika slipped out while the rest of the group sat in the main suite area of the hotel room. Leorio had been half-trying to study and half-watching the game Gon and Killua were playing. He did not notice Kurapika leaving until the door shut quietly from somewhere behind him. He had been looking forward to sharing a room with Kurapika. Leorio craved the more private adult conversations and casual intimacies they had shared during the hunter exam. However, now Kurapika was distant, even when he was actually there.

“He won’t be back until the morning,” Killua said, speaking up without turning from his game.

“Huh, what was that?” Leorio quickly looked back down at the medical book in his lap, though he had not turned a page in at least an hour.

“He won’t be back because he’ll be with that Alpha.”

Leorio choked on the beer he was sipping, spitting it out. “K-Killua, what..?”

Killua glanced back at Leorio as Gon snagged the controller from his hands. “What? It’s obvious, isn’t it? He’s an Omega, right? He didn’t have an Alpha previously, so if he’s acting weird, it’s probably because some Alpha found him and-”

“Wait, how would you even know about that? Killua, you haven’t… I mean, you’re not…” Leorio began. 

Killua frowned and stuck out his tongue. “What? No, I haven’t presented. But I’ve had the Talk, ya know?”

“What talk?” Gon asked absently, his body moving back and forth as he played as though it would help him avoid enemies in the game.

“We- We’ll tell you when you’re older.” Leorio smiled at his young friend even as his mind wandered to Kurapika. Had he really...? Without telling anyone? Without telling  _ him _ ? Was it really such a big deal that Leorio was a Beta and Kurapika an Omega?

* * *

That night Leorio stayed awake.

He lay in bed quietly as he waited for his friend to return. He ached for sleep, but did not want to miss Kurapika coming in for bed.

Shortly after 3am, the door opened and he heard soft footsteps across the carpet. Kurapika left the light off and moved quietly, doing his best to not wake Leorio. The footsteps paused near his bed for a moment. Leorio stayed still until he heard the footsteps turn and walk away. Probably heading to the bathroom. The sound of running water confirmed it a moment later.

Leorio sat up in bed, pushed a hand through his hair, and waited.

After about 15 minutes the water turned off, but Kurapika always liked to dry his hair and get changed in the bathroom rather than walking around nude, or even in a towel.

Kurapika was just so… modest. Leorio couldn’t believe he would let an Alpha anywhere near him… well, he supposed he did not understand the Alpha-Omega dynamics. Not really. As a Beta, he would never understand. He lived his life without the added complications of scents and pair bonds affecting him. If Leorio liked someone, he went for it. Regardless of their alignment.

“You’ve been out pretty late, huh?” Leorio spoke up.

Kurapika froze, turning towards Leorio’s voice as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. “You’re awake,” he said uselessly.

“Yeah, I’m awake,” Leorio said, reaching over to the small bedside table that separated their two beds and turning on the lamp.

The light washed across the room, adding color to the darkness. Kurapika blinked in the rush of light. He stood with a fluffy towel over his shoulders, hair still damp from the shower, and stood barefoot on the dark green carpet.

Leorio met his grey eyes, watching them for a sign of… he was not sure exactly. Infidelity? It was not like they were together or anything. In the past Kurapika had very vocally rejected any chance of that. Still, when Kurapika turned to focus on the blue flowers that curved throughout the wallpaper rather than meet Leorio’s gaze, he could not help but feel a wave of satisfaction that he had caught him in this… whatever this was.

“Sorry for waking you,” Kurapika said casually, crossing the room to his own bed. His voice sounded stiffas he pulled back the blankets to climb into bed. Leorio reached out and caught his wrist as he passed.

“Kurapika,” he said slowly, “You know you can be honest with me. I mean… if you can’t be honest with me, than who else?”

Finally those lovely grey eyes found Leorio’s and he felt the familiar flip of his heart that happened every time Kurapika’s gaze met his own.

“Leorio, I know,” Kurapika said, pulling his arm away. “There is nothing to be honest about. It’s nothing.” Kurapika’s voice sounded a bit too high to Leorio as he climbed into bed, laying down with his back to him.

“...is it something I don’t get? Some sort of Omega thing?” Leorio asked the back of Kurapika’s head.

A twitch of Kurapika’s shoulders was the only indication that Leorio had hit the nail on the head. So, Killua was right, huh?

“Kurapika, if I was an Alpha, do you think-”

“You’re not,” Kurapika interrupted without turning around. “So it doesn’t matter. I would like to go to sleep now, please.”

Leorio frowned, watching his friend’s form (far too tense to already be asleep) for a few minutes before shutting off the light.


End file.
